


Tale of the Xi'an Pixie

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry and Luna explore a jungle in China in search for a rare pixie.





	Tale of the Xi'an Pixie

Harry was daydreaming again, even though that was a bad idea to do when you're in the middle of a jungle in China. You're guard had to be up at all times. You could be attacked at any time by tribes or wild animals. Or in Harry's case, get attacked by a rare Xi'an pixie. That's why he was exploring the jungle in the first place. Luna Lovegood had persuaded him to come along on her journey so she wouldn't be alone. Not that Harry needed much persuading. He had been in love with Luna for the past three years and would do anything to be with her.

It was hard enough that Luna was wearing skimpy clothing because of the heat. Seeing her in very short shorts (he could see a part of her round bum), a white shirt that was tied so her midriff showed. It had rained earlier, so her breasts were quite exposed, but Luna didn't seem to mind. She was acting as though it was perfectly normal. But then, nothing was quite normal about Luna. Perhaps that was one of the things that attached Harry to her. She was different, unpredictable. He really liked that. Being with Luna always seemed like an adventure.

"Harry!" Luna whispered, "Look!" She pointed up toward a nearby tree. "Do you see it? Isn't it so beautiful? It's said that if two people who are in love spot a Xi'an pixie, that they will confess their undying love." 

Harry shaded his eyes from the sun as he stared up at the rare pixie. It was small of course, but is seemed to have a rainbow shimmer to it. It looks very beautiful. It had definitely worth the trip to catch a glimpse of it. He looked at Luna, who was still staring up at the pixie. Its rainbow light shined onto Luna, making her look even more irresistible. Without a thought, Harry lunged toward her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her into a rough, passionate, sloppy kiss. Their tongues danced inside their mouths, craving for more. 

Finally, breathless, Harry let go of Luna, wiping the saliva off his mouth. He felt very embarrassed. "Erm, I'm sorry Luna. Dunno what I was thinking…" He trailed off, staring down at his shoes.

"I didn't mind it one bit." Luna's musical voice said. Harry looked back up at her, she was smiling. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that. I've been waiting far too long." She grasped Harry's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "C'mon dearest, lets go."


End file.
